Enchanted Willow Tree
by supernatural-scoomber
Summary: Dean and Sam recieved a mysterious letter from a girl they have never met before. But this girl has a deep secret will everything turn out ok?


**Enchanted Willow Tree**

_Sam and Dean find their dad had a pa__rtner who helped him through the years of finding the demon._

Sam and Dean are sitting in the comfort of the Impala away from the freezing wind blowing fast in all direction, snow surrounding the car almost trapping it.

"Sam. Tell me again why we are sitting here? In the freezing cold when I could be in bed right now... Asleep." Dean asked gripping his coffee trying to keep his hands warm.

"Dean. I told you when we left the motel. We are meeting a girl who can help us!"

"Help us with what exactly?"

"Umm…I'm not sure yet. Let's just see what she wants. Decline her offers and head off in the other direction."

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's suggestion. He had thought of better ideas when he was five he told himself as he tuned out.

"Is that her?" Dean asked watching a car drive towards them.

"Dean… That's a man."

"Yeah well, I don't care Sam." Dean began to shout and attempted to remove the bags from under his eyes. "I'm tired and I want to go back to the comfort of my bed and dream about Claudia Schiffer if you don't mind!"

Sam laughed at Dean's stupid reply and carried on gazing out the window, making sure he wouldn't miss her but it became difficult with Dean's whingeing.

Suddenly in the mist of the early morning a black bike was riding towards them which caught Sam's attention and then pulled out the letter she had sent them. He began to scan it checking to see what she was driving:

'…_You will notice my black Harley when you are under the fifth street lamp on the right…'_

He looked up to still see the black bike driving towards him. Sam decided to ask Dean's opinion about the bike driving towards them.

"Is that a black Harley driving towards us?"

"Umm…Yes…Maybe not sure if it is why?" Dean asked leaning forward, squinting his eyes. "Is that the chick we're meant to be seeing today?" Dean began to lean back. "At quarter to six in the friggin morning!!"

Sam didn't answer. He quickly jumped out of the car, his feet almost slipping from the snow which was underneath him. Slamming the cold icy door shut behind him. Dean had no choice but to follow.

Sam started waving to the rider who flashed her lights as a gesture. The bike suddenly began to skid, coming to a halt before it touched Sam. With ease, this mysterious person to whom they presume is a _she_, stepped off of her bike and removed her helmet to reveal a round face which had been reddened by the cold, and long dark brown hair. This girl looked no older than 24 years old; then she placed her helmet on her bike seat to finally speak in a soothing English accent.

"Hello Sam". She said in a soft British accent. "Hello Dean." She turned towards Dean slowly her eyes still soft. Her eyes wouldn't leave his. "I'm Lara".

Sam and Dean exchanged confused looks towards each other, speechless. _How does she know us? And how did she find out about us?_

"Umm…ok. Hello Lara. Umm…How-how did you find out about us?" Asked Sam slightly stuttering his words with confusion with the situation they have been faced with.

"Don't you boys know anything? I'm friends with your father! Didn't he tell you?" Lara replied her face looking more concerned that their father hadn't told them about her.

"In what way did you know our father?" Dean asked stepping forward a little to be able to hear what she has to say.

"I helped your father hunt a few times. I gave him a few bits of information in his journal. I also helped him track the demon down." Lara said quickly startling Dean.

"But my dad worked by himself. He found that information with his bare hands." Dean snapped.

"Well you heard wrong! Or did you presume?" She asked leaning forward.

"Look, do you want to come back to our motel because I don't know about you but I'm kinda getting cold." Sam asked quickly not wanting to see there new _friend_ and his brother get into an argument. Dean looked at Sam in shock. He didn't want her coming back to the motel with them. He didn't want to see her again. Ever.

"What? Are you serious?" Dean asked grabbing hold of Sam's jacket.

"Yes Dean! I am! What Lara has just told us, we have to find out the truth!"

"No we don't! What if we hear the truth and it's not what we want to hear?"

"That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make!"

With that, Sam asked Lara to follow them back to the motel for a coffee. She nodded and turned on her heels back to her black bike surrounded by snow and the coat glistening under the street light.

When they arrived at their motel room, Sam let Lara in first. She quickly scanned the room making sure the room was clean. It certainly wasn't the cleanest room she has stepped in with the beds un- made and the walls looked like some one has smeared blood over them but she decided to keep quiet. Making her way to the dining table scanned the newspapers filled with people who had recently deceased.

"I see you do everything your father's way I take it?"

"Umm yes we do. We started that way, checking out deaths in the area, seeing if it was our kind of thing. You know supernatural kind of thing."

Lara let out a giggle as she sat down on the nearest chair still scanning the papers.

"I remember when your dad and I started working together. We had to do this sort of thing, checking newspapers and I would find things your dad had no idea where to find."

"How?" Sam asked in his serious tone of voice.

"I knew people your dad didn't!"

"But my dad knew practically every hunter in America. How can you know more than my dad?"

"Umm good question I'm not sure. I told him about a few people I knew and he told me that he had never heard of them before, unless he was lying?"

"Yeah... …probably."

_Chapter Two_

Sitting around the table, Sam, Dean and Lara talked about the many things they have hunted; both good and bad times. They talked about who had the worst scar between them, proving it as well. Time travelled by and the in depth conversations were coming into a close. Within those few hours, their trust between one another began to slowly rise allowing themselves to be open with one another. That was mostly Lara.

Suddenly Lara receives a mysterious phone call from a long lost friend. When she saw the name appear on her phone her cheeks became filled with redness, nerves and excitement kicked in at once.

"Hello" Lara spoke down the phone in a soft voice. She had forgotten what this person had hated her for so long. Then it hit her. Pain flew through her body as she almost drifted into a memory.

"Hello Lara. It's been a long time." This person seemed to have told her. The old voice rushed through her ears. She took a deep breath and replied.

"Too long, what can I do for you?" She dared speak his name, the man's name rung through her ears which tore her. Her eyes became red and gazed. She wanted to hang up but she knew she couldn't. '_Just hear him out Lara.'_ She told herself.

"I'm in the town; I really need to see you Lara. I miss my old partner!" He answered his voice softened even more as those words passed through his lips.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm busy, maybe some other time?" Lara spoke for the final time releasing a huge breath of air from her tired lungs.

"Yes. Of course will give you a call late-"

"NO! I will call you!"

"Very well then." The man said removing the phone from his ear and hitting the end button.

"Who was that?" Dean asked Lara who is still in shock from the surprised phone call.

"It's my…dad" Lara said staring at her phone which is placed perfectly on the table.

"Why didn't you just take the call? We wouldn't have minded!"

"No!" Lara snapped almost making them jump in their seat. "I couldn't if I go back to being partners with him, I'll be the bait again. I'll go back to the dark side!"

"Wait. There's a dark side?"

"Let me just say that my dad isn't a very nice person. He doesn't mind who is in the firing line. And I was in the firing line. I always am!"

"I don't think your father always wants you in the firing line!"

"That's because you don't know him. He always told me that I was safe. That he had my back. I always got hurt. He never had my back. Never has, never will. That's when I went to join your father. He saved me from a poltergeist. When my dad wasn't there to help me! He had driven off when it started coming for him. Coward."

Dean and Sam were speechless. They knew their dad wouldn't let anything hurt his boys but helping a young hunter like her. That was the first they had heard. They didn't understand why their father had kept it from them.

"So that's why you have come to help us?" Sam asked as if he was putting the final piece of the jigsaw puzzle into place.

"Yes that's right. I heard you were going after the demon or at least trying. So I have decided to come and help and I know that Ash hasn't even found a link to the thing." Lara laughed as she said it. "All business at front, all party at the back? What's up with that?"

"Umm I don't know! What do you mean; you _know_ Ash hasn't found a lead on the demon? What have you spoken to him?" Dean shouted. His eyes started to narrow as he stared at Lara barely moving a muscle.

"Something like that yes." Lara quickly replied shifting in her seat trying to get comfy. "Anyway enough about Ash. What are you exactly hunting for this time? Or haven't you found anything yet?"

"Umm we aren't sure yet." Sam answered grapping a handful of newspaper and started flicking through the death pages to see if there was anything specific sticking out.

"Hey check out this one here!" Sam announced quickly grabbing Dean and Lara's attention.

"Here, read that!" Passing the paper to Dean, he began to slowly read the passage written.

'…_Man suddenly went missing whilst watering his willow tree…'_

"Umm ok what about it? A kidnapping perhaps? Sam I really don't think this is our kind of thing you know dude!" Dean finally said chucking the paper to Lara for her to read.

"Wait. I think I have seen him before." Lara cried. Excitement grasping her body as she rushed to her bag and pulled out a random picture of a man she once knew and had spoke to not so long ago.

"Here! Look familiar?" Lara asked Sam who was busy focussing on the picture.

"I think we should pay this family a visit!" Sam said, shooting a powerful glance at Dean, to who had rejected the idea to even think about it in the first place.

_Chapter Three_

Pulling outside the undisturbed gate, the two brothers and Lara walked around the house towards where the willow tree existed. Dean dropped his bag and pulled out gasoline and a lighter.

"You are not going to burn that tree." Lara protested.

"Why not? Look, if this tree has killed a man I think we should burn it!" Dean replied, shooting her a very infuriated look.

"Ok prove that this tree killed the man?"

"Ok…"

"Well?"

"I'm thinking!"

"Yeah, right!"

"OK! Can we please calm down?" Sam finally interrupted waving his hands in the air.

"I'm going to go and knock on the door to see if anyone is home." Lara answered walking away from the brothers. As she walked away her face began to redden. She wasn't very good at keeping her temper.

As Lara walked towards the front door a chill ran down her spine. Something stopped her in her tracks. Her body was screaming 'NO!' whilst her mind was telling her to move forward. Finally, she made herself knock on the door and waited patiently until an old woman nothing older than 70, opened the door and looked at Lara very mysteriously.

"Can I help you?" The frail old lady asked pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"Oh yes you can, I'm Agent Dinozo from the FBI and um I'm just asking you about the kidnapping of the man who went missing whilst watering your Willow tree. Could you tell me about the man?"

"Isn't Agent Dinozo the guy from NCIS?"

"Wow a NCIS fan!" Lara said quickly "_Didn't see that coming!_" hurrying her words under her breath whilst looking over her shoulder.

"What would you like to know about Ted?"

"Um, everything really, was he acting differently when he came over?"

"Um no not that I know of, what he did say though was 'I think your willow tree is alive!' So I asked him what he meant and he replied 'Well, I saw the tree looking a bit dead so I went inside to grab a bottle of water to water the tree with and when I arrived, the structure, had changed shape!"

"Was this the first time it has happened?"

"No. About forty five years ago my son, Michael was playing by it and as I turned my back to put water in the watering can and as I walked back. He had disappeared. Vanished to say the least, every one searched for him but no one found anything…" The old woman began to cry. Lara held her hand for comfort. "I only turned my back for two minutes!"

"We will find out what happened to your son!" Lara said, still holding the woman's hand tightening the grip slightly.

"I hope so!"

As Lara said her goodbyes, she left quietly and met Sam and Dean by the car.

"You took your time in there. What took you so long?" Dean asked, staring the engine.

"Well, the man was called Ted. He regularly watered the tree until the day he disappeared. And he wasn't the only one. About 45 years ago the same thing happened to her son Michael."

"But that's a real big difference in year wise though" Sam said flicking through his dad's journal making sure he hadn't come across something like this before.

"Well, that's the thing. Ted only started watering it 2 months ago. So maybe it only attacks when it has been watered?"

"Maybe."

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry." Dean said reaching for his coffee which had ran out.

_Chapter Four_

Sitting in the motel, Sam and Lara were searching the internet trying to find any other information about the willow tree. Dean was staring out the window watching cars pass by.

"Anything on the willow tree yet?" Dean asked huffing.

"Nope. Not yet." Sam replied shaking his head, still scanning the screen for possible connections.

"Well I guess this thing has been covered then. There is nothing weird going on with the tree it was just kidnapping!"

"How do you know Dean? Maybe this has happened before but no one bothered to come up with the fact that they were by the willow tree?"

"But who would pass the place of the kid napping?" Lara asked taking over the search.

"Or no one saw them go missing? Perhaps no one told them where they were going?" Sam said, backing her idea up.

At the old woman's house, the woman started walking towards the willow tree, giving it a huge drink of water, and then walked back to the house to call a gardener.

"Hello? Hi I am just asking if you could possibly come down and look at my willow tree. It's looking awfully big." The woman told him. He told the woman that he would be down as soon as possible. She placed the phone back on the hook and went down to her basement where she began her ritual.

Surrounding her, she had the advertisement from the yellow pages, a candle, aleaf from the willow tree and bowl of dead mans blood and began speaking Latin. Adding the advert into the blood she then placed a leaf of the willow tree in also and called to the willow god, sacrificing the man to him. As she finished, the man had just arrived to her front door. She greeted him and showed him the tree. He began getting right to work. The old woman sat in her chair and waited for the screams to come. When they did, her smile spread across her face. She knew now that she would receive many blessings and good luck for another 2 weeks. An advert went up in the papers the next day asking where the man was.

"Dean! Lara! We have another problem." Sam shouted throwing the morning paper on the table. Rushing towards the table, Dean and Lara raced to the kitchen and began to read the passage written.

"On call to cut a willow tree? Could this be the same place?" Lara asked looking up at Sam.

"I think it could be!" Sam replied to her question.

"Well it looks like we ought to go back and pay the old witch a visit!" Dean declared picking up his car keys and waving them in the air.

When they arrived at the house, they ran towards the door and banged on the door. No answer. Sam decided to pick the lock whilst Dean went round to the back.

"Do you think _she _did it?" Lara asked holding a 45 pistol, getting ready to walk through the door.

"I don't know what to think! But it wouldn't surprise me!" Sam replied finally unlocking the door.

_Chapter Five_

Lara walked through first checking the different ornaments to see if they may be hiding anything to do with the investigation. Sam checked the other rooms down stairs, nothing. But he forgot one door. As Sam called to Lara, he got ready to hold the door whilst Lara held up her gun to fire at anything in her path. A stairway to the basement.

Dean was looking at the willow tree to see if there were any markings on it. When he ran his hand over the bark he noticed a marking, it had strange lines in a box. Something he had never noticed before. He looked at the flower beds and fence but nothing out of the ordinary stood out. Dean ran back inside the house to find Sam and Lara.

"Dude, check out this friggin stuffed fox!" Lara said stroking it, feeling its smooth fur.

"You have been paying way too much attention to Dean _way_ too much!" Sam replied.

"Hey look I think I might know how the people went missing!" Lara walked towards the table filled with mystical ornaments and spell books. "Do you know what any of this stuff says?"

Reading the passage then looked back at Lara. "It's Latin."

"Wow! And there I was thinking that it was a Dutch cook book!!"

Sam glared at Lara. He wasn't amused.

"It's a spell to call a willow god. She was sacrificing those people to him or it rather. It's been said to give you good luck for two years. But this one is for two weeks!"

"Well she must be pretty addictive to this whole killing thing!"

"Yeh but why not every two years?"

"Maybe she asks for too much?" Lara finished when a rumble at the door started suddenly, Dean ran inside and stop dead in front of them panting.

"Dude. Some one is controlling it!" Dean shouted rushing down the stairs towards them.

"Yeah...We know!" Sam and Lara answered pointing at the table.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Destroy it!" Dean screamed. Sam did as he was told and flipped the table across the floor spilling the blood left in the bowl everywhere.

Suddenly cackles spread the room and the dark corners became darker. Something was in there with them but who?

"Oh Lara darling, look what you have done! Daddy is going to be very cross at you now isn't he?"

Lara had heard that voice before but she couldn't think where. As she scanned the basement there wasn't a single movement in the shadows not even at the top of the stairs.

"Oh don't worry about it! It was junk anyway. He will understand!" She began to walk around checking every hidden corners and trying to detect any unfamiliar sounds.

"But you forget who your Daddy was! Why don't you tell your friends who he really is?"

"They wouldn't take an interest in him anyway."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because, What would my tiny piece of information help them in anyway?"

"You would be surprised!"

"Oh I doubt it sweetheart! Now why don't we talk about this in a calm kind of matter?"

"We are darling. Plus you wouldn't want to upset me!"

Sam and Dean were now truly confused. What were they talking about?

"Are we interrupting something?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"No in actual fact you are more apart of this than you thought aren't they Lara!"

"Meg."

"Oh ever so close. But you forget don't you. Meg's trapped in hell. Because _they_ put her there!"

With that this mysterious person threw Sam and Dean across the place. Smashing their bodies into a wall. Her telepathic powers were far more advanced than what they had been up against before.

"Lara. Tell them about your father!"

"NO!"

"But Lara, they have to know."

"I hate my father. His name doesn't deserve to be spoken. He was a coward. And a liar. All those people he hurt. I wont let his memory live!"

"But Lara he is already living!"

"That's the thing!"

"Just tell them Lara."

"NO!"

"Well why don't I tell them then?"

"NO! You know nothing about him Charlie!"

"Oh well done little sister! You guessed right! Now tell them who our father is!" Charlie began to squeeze her little sister's body. Pain shooting through every inch of Lara as blood began rising into her mouth.

"Tell them!"

"Fine!" Lara screamed as the grip was loosened. Big gasps of air filled her lungs quickly as the feeling of life rushed through her body with delight.

"Let them go first!"

"Why should I?"

"Well fair is fair!"

Sam and Dean were released by the evil hands of death. As they fell to the ground, they began to inhale deeply. They looked at each other their eyes widened full of confusion and annoyance. Sam and Dean gently rose to their feet helping each other.

"Lara what the hell is going on here? Who is your father?" Dean yelled his face getting angrier with his eyes darkening.

"The yellow eyed demon." Sam pronounced quietly under his breath as he pieced together the clues Lara's sister left them.

"Yes…it is. But I never knew that he killed your family" Lara paused rushing to him and finished. "Sam If I knew he was going to do that I would have stopped him!"

"Don't worry about it!" Sam shrugged her heavy answer from his shoulders. The feeling of loss by both father and girlfriend gave him a terrible feeling in his gut that some how, this isn't going to end.

_Chapter Six_

"OH!" Dean yelled as Lara revealed her father "this is friggin terrific isn't it! This is the last time I am ever listening to you Sam! EVER!" Dean finished pulling out his shot gun.

"But, I thought your father was a hunter? He used to use you a the bait when ever you went out-"

Sam froze it all made sense now, she was lying. When ever they killed anything he would tell her that she killed those innocent people. Lara could tell that Sam had pieced her history together and tears swelled her eyes. No one can keep their secrets in the dark especially around the Winchesters.

"Sam, Dean. I'm sorry you had to find out about my life. I know what he did was wrong! But I couldn't stop it! 200 years he has been doing this! And I couldn't stop him!" Lara shouted at them her eyes becoming tearier and showing hurt more than ever.

"Lara, you don't have to explain yourself. You kept quiet because you loved your father. I understand that!" Sam tried to calm her but she wasn't having any of it.

"You understand? What the hell do you understand about my family? My father killed your mom, dad and girlfriend, my bitch of a sister is in this room with us trying to kill you and I'm here balling my eyes out. And you have the nerve to tell me that you understand?"

Sam was left speechless. She had hit the nail with the hammer on that part but what he didn't or couldn't understand was why didn't she do something now? Why leave it until it is too late when you can sort it out right here, right now.

"Sister, have you finished sobbing because I would like to finish my business here if you don't mind!" Charlie lightened the room revealing her golden brown hair, freckles and glasses. She looked like a school girl. Not even in her late teens.

"You are not going to hurt any more people Charlie!" Lara declared her eyes turning black revealing her true inner demon.

"Oh and what are you going to do Lara cry me to hell?"

"Yeah!"

In a flash, Lara transformed into black smoke and crawled into the wooden beams which held the ceiling up. Sam and Dean stood there in amazement listening to the creaking of boards as they chase one another. Laughing came followed by screaming then panting. Sam tried to say something but once he opened his mouth, words couldn't escape. He was scared for Lara, she had practically risked her life for this job and all Sam and Dean could do was watch and wait.

"You wanna go and find them Haley Joel?" Dean asked jokingly. Sam glared and shook his head, carrying on with his attempt to work out what is going on.

Finally something opened the door above the stairs. A dark image stood before them, barely moving. Suddenly Lara's voice called to them and relief spread over their troubled faces.

"Well, that should be the end of her!" Lara spoke coming into the light hold the side of her rib where blood has stained her shirt. "Man that bitch hurts!" Lara chuckled followed by a painful grunt

"Lara, come on we have to get you to a hospital!" Sam replied placing an arm over his shoulder.

"Oh that's kind of – OUCH!" Lara hissed as the pain shot through as her arm went over Sam's shoulder. "I can't go to the hospital! I'm fine just take me back to the motel!"

"What and let you die?"

"Dude, I'm a demon! I WILL BE FINE!" Lara stared at the ground as the intensity of her arm rushed to her chest. Dean just stared at her unable to make a sound or move a muscle.

"Dean, help me with Lara…Dean, DEAN!" Sam shouted trying to get Dean to co-operate even though he wasn't getting very far.

"Oh yeah…right sorry!" Dean spoke grabbing for Lara's arm as they began to help her up the steps from the basement. As they got to the main entrance the three of them turned to face the house. All the ornaments began to disappear and turned into a dark grey colour as if it was abandoned. Lara closed her eyes and breathed in the musty stale air. Each breath felt worse after the last. As she opened her eyes, she was laying on one of the beds at the motel, her head in pain.

_Chapter Seven_

"Morning sunshine!" Sam called to her at the bottom of the bed. Lara turned on her side and replied.

"Leave me alone! My head feels as if it is filled with rocks and they are squishing my brain like I am going to squish you if you don't shut up!" She mumbled placing the pillow over her head then shot up. "Some one left their _tissue_ under the pillow!" Lara stared at Dean who was hiding behind the wall.

"SAM! What have I told you about that it's disgusting!" Dean tried to speak, placing the blame on Sam. He didn't prevail.

"When did I pass out?" Lara asked Sam rubbing her eyes and attempting to stand up.

"Uhh about a minute after we stepped out of the door." Sam told her helping her to her feet. "But you had lost a lot of blood. For a demon." Sam replied. Lara shrugged his help off and carried on walking towards the kitchen where the smell of coffee awaited her.

"Well that's why we don't usually fight one another because of what happens to us!" Lara exclaimed pouring her self a cup of coffee before slamming it back down on the counter in disgust. "Who ever made that coffee really needs to be taught how!" Lara whispered and stared back at Sam. "Ok, so now that I have healed and we have killed my sister, what now?" Sam and Dean stood beside each other and exchanged looks. _Hasn't she been through enough?"_ they both thought giving Lara a puzzled look. "Umm, well we normally move on by now. There isn't anything else for us here! What about you?" Sam spoke scratching the back of his head.

"But, we don't have to go just yet!" Dean quickly interrupted Sam and began to walk towards the door. "I have to go and…check…the…car yeah huh?" With that Dean rushed out of the door and got into his car with incredible speed and drove off so that he could let Sam and Lara '_talk_' But Dean knew they were going to do a lot more thank talk especially with Lara on his hands. Lara and Sam froze. They tried to say something to break the ice but nothing seemed to happen. Lara felt really uncomfortable by Sam's edginess so she decided to take matters into her own hands. "It has been really good meeting you Sam!" Lara smiled blushing. This move only seemed to make Sam even tenser. Lara placed a discomfited look over her face so decided to take it a step further and looked at Sam. Sam had liked Lara when they first met but was scared to even think of wanting her because of who she was and plus because normally girls liked the looks of Dean. When Sam saw Lara look at him he shuffled on the spot and looked at her as if to say '_Do I have something on my face?_' Lara grabbed Sam's head and pulled it towards hers, planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Sam didn't refuse but seemed to get into it also. This moment of passion seemed to last forever. Everything around them began to haze and all they could see was each other. Sam's hold of Lara increased. Their passion towards each other began to intensify. Lara's arms around his neck began to ease as he picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Dude, I left my wallet you see-" Dean froze dead in the doorway unable to speak by their kissing. Seeing this sight made him want to urge but couldn't help but feel pleased that Sam finally found himself a girl. "Finally" He whispered under his breath. Lara caught Dean's eye and began to wave her hand at him as if to say _Get the hell out of here man. Pervert! _Dean just looked at her and walked out of the door grinning followed by a chuckle. As Lara and Sam's kiss came to an end he asked her "Will I ever see you again?" Lara smiled and kissed him again. "That is up to you, but for now, I think I might go on a vacation maybe…Hawaii?" Sam laughed at her light hearted, laid back attitude and returned her kiss. She broke free and walked towards the door and looked behind her. Placing her eyes on him she said her goodbyes. Tears streamed down both Lara and Sam's faces. She found Dean outside. He smiled and she gave him a hug. Dean was pretty stunned at her kindness but didn't refuse. She smiled and said her goodbyes as so did he. Getting by her bike she looked back up at the room and noticed a head by the window which had disappeared. She placed her helmet on her head and started up her bike within seconds, she sped off into the distance with the motel sign in her side mirror.

_The End_


End file.
